


【好莱坞往事第二弹】荷吉采访实录

by orphan_account



Series: 采访 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

主持人: 你有什么关于愚人节的经历要分享吗?

Tom: Jake喜欢给我设计一些逼真的骗局，把我骗得团团转。就在去年，他还说他怀孕了。

Jake: 我可没有“说”过。

Tom: 哦对，我得向大家说明，Jake Gyllenhaal确实没用语言直接表达，一个单词都没说过。

主持人: 这绝对证明了他是个多么优秀的演员，你能给我们讲讲那个骗局吗?

Tom: 我一进门就发现不对劲，屋里没开灯，他很严肃地坐在沙发上，一只手放在小腹前，低头看着茶几上的烟灰缸，里面是空的。我问他要不要出去吃晚饭，他没理我。Jake从来不冷暴力，我以为他遇到什么难题，就坐过去搂住他，吻他的腺体。他轻轻躲了一下，用那种既想亲我一口又想揍我一拳的眼神看着我，眼里甚至含了泪水。过了好一阵，他才说让我走远点儿，他就想一个人待着。

主持人: 哇，好一招欲擒故纵，我都差点相信了。

Jake: 谢谢。

Tom: 我讨了个没趣，但随即我发现桌子下面的垃圾桶盖没有合上，露出一截包装盒来，我很确定早上走的时候还有呢。我凑过去看，他也站起来，很紧张地叫了我一声。我把盒子拿出来，打开，里面的东西用纸巾包了三四层，那是omega医用验孕棒，上面有两道杠。

主持人: 你就相信了?

Tom: 我一点儿都没怀疑，冲过去抱住他，又不敢用太大力气，问他怎么不早告诉我。他在我怀里笑得前仰后合，一边笑一边说，因为他没什么可说的，那是他从剧组借来的道具——什么剧组会随时备着验孕棒?

Jake: 我以为你不会轻易相信呢，时间完全对不上。

Tom: 对得上，你忘了拖车里的那次吗?


	2. Chapter 2

诺顿: 拍戏的时候，Tom，我听说你对Jake很无情?

Tom: 是这样的，有一场戏需要他表现得很虚弱，当时我就坐在他对面。我心想，他怎么能演得这么逼真啊，脸色惨白，疲惫无力，一副饱受摧残的模样——后来我才知道是妊娠反应。

诺顿: 当时你不知道? 你确定你真是让他产生那种反应的alpha吗?

Tom: 肯定是我，但，但我真不知道。

诺顿: 接下来你不会夸他演技好了吧?

Tom: 对，我很认真地夸奖了他。他情绪不高，皱着眉说有点不对劲。我问他哪里不舒服，他小声说他可能有孩子了。

诺顿: 哦，真甜蜜！

Tom: 其实，呃，可能还没到真正甜蜜的时候。我以为他又在整蛊我，你也知道他搞出的愚人节和毛衣趴的那些事。我说，上次你就用这招骗我，我绝不会再上当了。

诺顿: Jake的脸色得多精彩啊，你真应该录下来。

Tom: 他又露出既想亲我又想打我的表情，我继续逗他，我说这次你的演技展现出了很强的重复性，下次最好创新一些，换个方式，或者直接换个骗局，比如临时要求改剧本之类的。

诺顿: 他什么反应? 比如，直接把你送去omega演职员权益保护协会?

Tom: 他没反驳，深深地望着我，叹了口气，说“我真是自作自受啊”。


End file.
